Broken
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall is acting strange. Will the guys figure out what's wrong with Kendall? Or will Kendall Knight be broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall woke up with a bad headache. He didn't know where he was, he was in a strange room, his leg chained to a small pole. Wait, why was his leg chained to a small pole?

"I see your awake" a voice said walking in the small room.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, were gonna have some fun" the man smiled evily.

_At the palmwoods_

_The next day_

Logan woked up, he's usually the first one to wake up. He walked in the kitchen. Opened the fridge and got out the milk. Carlos walked out the room.

"Good morning Logan" Carlos said getting a corndog & heating it up in the microwave.

"Are u eating corndogs already?" Logan asked.

"Yep, they're delicilous"

James walked out his and Kendall's shared room.

"Hey guys, where's Kendall?" James asked.

"He isn't in your room, still sleeping?" Logan asked.

"No, I thought he woke up early" James said.

"So, he's not here?" Carlos asked.

Logan, James, and Carlos texting Kendall, asking him where he was.

"Kendall didn't came back last night?" Logan asked.

"No, now that I think of it" James said.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked worried.

3 hours later, looking for Kendall and asking everyone at the palmwoods if they saw him, the 3 boys return to 2J. Wondering where Kendall was. 19 minutes later Kendall walked in, hair messy, clothes torn, limping, a black eye, bloody lip, and tears strains down on his face.

"Kendall what happened?" James asked. Before he could say anything, Kendall passed out on the floor.

"Kendall!" All 3 boys screamed. Logan called an ambulance and all of them went to the hospital.

At the hospital

The doctor came out in the waiting room.

"Kendall Knight"

"Is he ok" James asked.

"Well he has 2 broken ribs, a broken ankle, a black eye which you probably knew about and bloody lip, and he just woke up freaking out so I had to put him on some medication to calm him down.

"Can we see him?" James said.

"Yea, his in room 313" the doctor said.

Logan, Carlos, & James walked in room 313. Kendall layed in the hospital bed, sleeping. James walked over to Kendall's body and held his hand.

"It's ok, you'll be ok" James said, looking at Kendall. Carlos and Logan both knew James liked Kendall more than a friend but they didn't want to say anything. "Why did this had to happened?" James whispered. Logan placed a hand on James shoulder."The doctor say he'll be in here for a couple days but we should go home." James, Logan, & Carlos went home.

Kendall woked up 20 minutes later. "W - Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" The doctor said. "I'm doctor Edwards, do u remember what happened?"

"I - I don't know" Kendall lied.

"I'm trying to help you Kendall, I know you don't want to talk about what happened but I need to know"

"I don't want anyone to know w - what happened" Kendall said.

"I know you don't, but I need to know what happened"

3 days later, Kendall got released from the hospital, but as soon as he got home, he went in his room & layed on his bed.

"Kendall, are you hungry" James said, looking at his best friend & just wanted to cry himself.

"N - no" Kendall said not facing James. He was crying softly, not wanting his friends to see him cry.

"You need to eat, Kenny" James said placing a hand on his shoulder. As soon as James touched Kendall, he started to freak out. Logan & Carlos walked in the room. "What happened" Logan said.

"I - he started freaking out when I touched him" James staring at Kendall.

"Kendall, calm down, please" Carlos said.

After a couple minutes Kendall calmed down, but he was still shaking.

"You're safe now, Kendall" James said.

"James, Kelly just texted me we need to get to the studio" Logan said.

"Okay, come on Kendall let's go"

At the studio

Kendall didn't said anything, when it was his part for the song, his mouth did not moved. "Dogs out here, now!" Gustavo said. James, Carlos, & Logan followed. "What's up with Kendall" Gustavo asked.

"Um, he got beat up, bad" Carlos started.

"And has some broken bones" Logan said. Gustavo told them they had the week off. The 4 boys was walking back to 2J. Kendall went straight in his room. Logan, Carlos, & James all sat on the orange couch. Kendall was in his room crying. He was laying in his bed, crying so much but he didn't want his friends to see, he had to stay strong, but how could he?

"Kendall, are u okay?" Logan said, knocking on the door.

"Y - yeah" Kendall said from the other side of the door.

"Are u sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" Kendall said.

Logan walked back to the couch. Kendall didn't moved, he just stayed in bed all night crying.

The next morning

James was making breakfast. Logan and Carlos was playing video games. James looked at his and Kendall's bedroom door, probably still locked. Kendall got no sleep last night, he was in bed crying all night. He got up from his bed and went in the bathroom. He came back a couple minutes and layed on the bed again.

James opened the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No" Kendall mumbled.

"You haven't eat since you got back from the hospital" James said.

"Leave me alone" Kendall said.

"Kendall u need to eat something"

"Fine" Kendall got up went to get a cup of yogurt and went back in his room.

~ 2 weeks later ~

Kendall kept on getting sick and he only eats one meal a day. Only yogurt. Barely got any sleep. He didn't went back to reheresal. James, Logan, and Carlos was at reheresal right now. Kendall got up from the toilet, wiping his mouth and went to sit on the orange couch, watching T.V. After 45 mins. later Logan, Carlos, and James walks in seeing Kendall asleep on the couch.

"At least he got out of his room" Carlos said.

"But yogurt, that's all he will eat" Logan said.

"I'll clean it up" James said, "Why does it have ketchup & pickles in the yogurt?" James asked.

"Maybe it adds flavor" Carlos said.

James and Logan looked at Carlos.

"I'm going to see Camielle" Logan said.

"I'm going to the pool!" Carlos said leaving the apartment.

Kendall was waking up.

"Kendall?"

"J - James, I thought u guys was at reheresal"

"That was an hour ago, u fell asleep"

"W - Where's Logan & Carlos?"

"Logan went to see Camielle & Carlos went to the pool"

"Oh" Kendall said. He wanted to tell James but he couldn't. "I'm going to the bathroom" Kendall walked to the bathroom, heading straight to the toilet, throwing up.

"Kendall, you okay?" James asked.

"Y - yeah" Kendall said.

"Okay, I'm going to order pizza" James said. "Do you want some?"

"N - no"

"Kenny, please eat something besides yogurt"

"F - fine"

20 mins. the pizza arrived.

"It's raining" Carlos says walking in the apartment, "Ooh pizza!"

James and Carlos was stuffing their mouths with pizza. Kendall was eating his first piece, he really didn't wanted to eat the slice of pizza but he was going to eat the slice anyway. James and Carlos was enjoying the movie while Kendall wasn't paying attention to the movie, he just wanted to go back to bed. After a while James and Carlos fell asleep. Kendall was still awake. He decided just to go in his room and lay in bed. Kendall was just laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Logan walked in the apartment.

"Guys?" Logan said walking in the apartment, seeing James and Carlos sleeping in on the couch. James woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 10:00 at night, where's Kendall?"

"He must of went in his room" James said.

"Should we wake up Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Nah, I think he'll be fine"

"Ok, i'm going to bed" Logan said going on his room.

James walked in Kendall's room, seeing Kendall sleeping. He covered Kendall up with the blanket & left. Kendall woke up in the middle of the night, going to the bathroom throwing up. Kendall Knight was broken.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter. You will find out what actually happened to Kendall in the next chapter & why he's sick. There will be some slash. This is probably the longest chapter i ever written but the chapters will be kinda long.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kendall got up from his bed went to the bathroom throwing up, went in the kitchen and saw a note. _Went to the studio, be back soon. _Kendall decided he needed to tell someone, but who? He couldn't tell his friends. Then who can he tell? He decided to get his shoes and walked out apartment 2J. Kendall knocked on the door. _Should I really do this? He thought. _The door opened a couple seconds later.

"Kendork, what are you doing here?" Jett Stetson asked.

Kendall Pov's

"I uh . . . I" I needed to tell someone. "C - Can I come in?" I didn't wait for an answer, I walk in. I guess its time to tell someone. I sat on the couch, Jett sat down besdie me. Maybe this was a bad idea?  
"What is it Kendork?" He said.

"I - I'm pregnant" I said looking down at the floor.

"W- What, did you said?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I couldn't tell anyone else"

"But we hate each other"

"I just couldn't tell anyone else"

"So, how it happen? How are you pregnant?"

"I was raped" I said still looking down at the floor. Jett didn't said anything. It was quiet, for what seem like forever. I didn't want to go back to 2J but staying here wasn't an option. _Was it? _"Maybe I should go" I said standing up.

"If you want, you can stay here" Jett said.

"Um sure" I said. I texted the guys. An hour later we was watching Grown Ups.

End of Pov.

~ With The Guys ~

James, Logan, and Carlos walked in after a long day of work.

_**Gonna stay with a friend - Kendall**_

"Guess Kendall is going to with a friend" James said.

"Friend, who?" Logan asked.

"Don't know" James said.

_**Who are u staying with - James**_

_**Just a friend - Kendall**_

James put his phone down, he went to his & Kendall's room. He layed on his bed. _What friend was Kendall with? James thought._

~ With Kendall ~

He's laying on the couch, eating chinese. He just finished watching Saw. Jett went in his room right before Saw came on. Kendall fell asleep an hour later. The next day he got up & got sick in the toilet again. He wants to tell his friends his pregnant, but he's afraid too. He stayed in the bathroom for a couple minutes & then he walked out the bathroom.

"Are u making breakfast?" Kendall asked.

"What? Are u surprise?" Jett said, making breakfast.

"Um, yea" Kendall said sitting back on the couch. "What are u making?"

"Bacon, eggs, sauguage, you want some?" Jett said flipping the eggs.

"Sure" Kendall said. After Kendall was done eating breakfast he went & sat on the couch, watching T.V. After a while Kendall & Jett was still watching T.V. when Kendall got a text.

**Hey, are u gonna come home - James**

**Yea, in a little bit - Kendall**

Kendall put his phone down. He wasn't paying attention to the T.V. anymore. He stood up. "I should go" He said. "Um, thanks for letting me stay here"

"Sure" Jett said, standing up also.

Kendall leaned in & kissed Jett. After a couple seconds Kendall pulled away, realizing what he done, he left the apartment & went to 2J, running straight to his room, locking the door.

James, Logan, & Carlos was watching a movie when Kendall came inside & ran to his room. They looked at each other confused, before James got up & knock on the door.

"Kendall, are u okay?" James said knocking on the door. Kendall didn't answered. James tried to open the door but it was locked. "Kendall?"

Kendall got up from his bed, unlocked the door & sat back down from the bed. James opened the door, seeing Kendall sitting on the bed.

"Kendall, what happened?"

"N - Nothing"

"Are u sure?"

"Yea, i'm fine"

"Okay" James said leaving the room.

Kendall layed down on his bed.

The next day

Kendall got up the next day. Same thing for the past 2 and a half weeks. Gets sick, go back to bed, wakes up again, gets food when his friends are gone, watch T.V., go back to bed before they get back, but today he decided after he was done eating, he got a large sweat shirt & put it on, grab his shoes, put them on & left the apartment.

"Kendall? What are u doing?" Stacy asked.

"Um, nothing" He said. It was silent for a minute before Stacy broke it.

"Why aren't u recording songs with the guys?"

"Because I, I'm leaving"

"What do u mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving the Palmwoods"

"Why? Where will u go?"

"I don't know, I just need to leave"

"Aren't u going to tell the guys?"

"No, they're try to stop me, you can't tell anyone, please Stacy?" Kendall begged.

"Fine, I won't tell" Stacy said. "When are u leaving?"

"In a month, i'm going to start looking for an apartment"

"Okay, I should get going" Stacy said, walking away.

Kendall walked back to 2J, got on his laptop & start looking for an apartment.

With Stacy

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Stacy, what's up?" Jett said, smirking.

"Now is not the time" Stacy said, walking in Jett's apartment.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Um, well, I promised not to tell anyone but - "

Jett cuts her off. "Is it about Kendall being pregnant?"

"What? He's pregnant?"

"Okay, maybe it's not that"

"How do u know his pregnant?"

"He told me"

"Told u? I thought u guys wasn't friends"

"Well, yea but he told me he was pregnant, he stayed the night, & before he left he kissed me"

"Wait, he kissed u? Did u like it?"

"What?"

"Did u like the kiss?" Stacy said.

Jett didn't said anything. He just stood there. _Did he like the kiss? He was so confused. _

"It's about him leaving the palmwoods" Stacy said.

With Kendall

Kendall's Pov.

I know i shouldn't of told Stacy I was going to leave, she'll probably try to stop me. But what she doesn't know is i'm going to leave in a week. I don't know where i'll go. Probably stay at a hotel for a couple days, then maybe get out of L.A.? I shut my computer after a couple minutes looking at houses. I grabbed a duffel bag & start putting my clothes in it. After I was done, I put my duffel bag nack in the closet & closed his closet door.

End of Pov.

With Kendall

He was walking down the street. He have no idea where he's at.

"Hey come let's party" A girl says pulling Kendall away.

"I don't even know you" Kendall says, as the girl still pulling him.

"I'm M - Macy" The girl said & laughed. "Now let's have some fun" She said going in a house with Kendall with a big crowd of people. Most of the people was drunk.

"What could go wrong" Kendall said to hinself.

**I wanted to get this chapter up on Christmas but I didn't finish it in time. I hoped u liked this chapter & i'll have the next chapter hopefully up before new years. And you'll see more of Macy. And something surprising happens. **


End file.
